Flor de Dezembro
by Shiraki-san
Summary: As melhores flores se abrem na primavera. Em meio ao frio e à calúnia do desespero, a melhor se abriu em Dezembro. ONE-SHOT/ DRAMA/ ROMANCE/ Neji


**Flor de Dezembro**

_E assim começa um novo ciclo, uma nova história... Quando a primavera se inicia, tudo parece ficar mais colorido, e tudo passa a ganhar vida_.

"Fico feliz em saber que consigo sobreviver a cada primavera que passa... As flores estão lindas."

- Hinata-sama! Hora do almoço, você não vem?

- Hum, obrigada por me chamar. - Acenou Hinata à um integrante da família.

A rotina dos integrantes do clã Hyuuga nunca muda. De manhã, treino. Depois de almoçar, descansam e vão fazer as missões que lhe são requisitadas; Voltam à noite para o jantar e logo depois, apagam as luzes para dormir.

-  
A primavera ainda soltava sorrisos através de cada flor espalhada pelo vento, mesmo no final da primavera, fenômeno que nunca costumava acontecer.

"Sinto que elas estão me enviando algum aviso.. será algo bom.. ou será algo ruim? A primevera realmente passou rápido."

Não importava o significado. Bastava olhar as flores deslizando através do vento que a garota já ficava encantada. Adorava descansar apreciando a natureza, sem ver que o tempo não a esperava para nada.

- Posso sentar ao seu lado? - Disse o garoto de cabelos compridos e orbes perolados.

- Claro.

- Então, Hinata-sama. Está pronta para a missão de amanhã? Será uma das grandes.

- Sim, parece que não foi só o meu time que foi convocado.. o seu time também, não, Nii-san?

- Sim.

- Amanhã será um dia trabalhoso.. Terei que correr muito até chegar á Suna em apenas um dia... Só de pensar nisso já fico com a cabeça toda dolorida.

- Estarei perto caso algo aconteça.

- Hum. - Afirmou Hinata, cerrando o assunto com um sorriso.  
- E a missão de hoje? Como foi?  
- Tranqüila. No final eram apenas ladrões..  
- Sabia que iria se dar bem, Hinata-sama.  
- H-hm.  
- A missão de amanhã será mais difícil, acredite. Mas no final, servirá apenas como experiência.  
- Hinata! Neji! Está ficando escuro, melhor entrarem e tomarem um banho logo.  
- Sim, papai.

-_19:30, sala de jantar, sede Hyuuga_.  
- Fico feliz que esteja se dando bem com Neji, Hinata.  
- Hinata-sama está confiando em mim, isto é o mais importante.  
Ambos fizeram um acordo: Esqueceriam o passado e começariam uma nova vida daqui pra frente.  
- Tudo isso graças à você, papai. - Afirmou Hinata.  
- Fala isso como se aqueles dias fossem dias ótimos... - Disse Hiashi olhando para baixo.  
Hiashi adoeceu em consequência à um veneno que inalou em uma de suas missões, e Hinata estava apavorada, não comia, não bebia, e se sentia fraca e inútil, vendo Neji cuidar de seu pai. Hanabi cuidava igualmente de Hiashi, mas não tinha coragem de visitá-lo em seu quarto, apenas fazia comidas e preparava antídotos.  
Vendo a situação da herdeira, Neji passou a cuidar de Hinata.  
"_- Hinata-sama, tem que se alimentar e se nutrir.  
- ..."_  
Era assim, todos os dias. Mesmo Hinata não comendo nada e ele sabendo disto, ia visitá-la, dia após dia. Até que a garota aceitou conversar e aceitar Neji. Não só sua comida, mas aceitá-lo de verdade, como uma pessoa importante em sua vida e em sua família.  
_ - Desculpa.  
- Desculpo.  
- ...Não vai perguntar o motivo?  
- Não. Apenas queria ouvir sua voz. Está muito calada ultimamente, Hinata-sama.  
- Desculpa..  
- Já falei que desculpo. _

_- ... - Hinata ficou calada, com olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Amanhã já á primavera. Hiashi-sama está melhor.  
- Sim. - E bastou ouvir essas palavras de Neji, que ela começara a chorar.  
- Não chore, Hinata-sama.. er... bem...  
- Pretendo mudar... Não irei mais fracassar.. farei o possível e o impossível para proteger a todos... Começar do zero...  
Neji olhou surpreso para a garota. Chorando e proferindo aquelas palavras... Ele acreditava. Acreditava que elas não eram de boca pra fora.  
- Posso me juntar a você?  
- ... Sim. - E bastou, igualmente, ouvir essas palavras de Neji, que Hinata parou de chorar_.

_20 de Dezembro. 17:20, Escritório Hokage_.  
- Muito bem. Concluíram a missão perfeitamente. Sempre rápidos e eficazes, espero que não incomode eu estar mandando os dois times em mesmas missões há 2 meses.  
- De forma alguma, Godaime-sama. - Disse Kurenai.  
- Convoco Neji, Hinata, Kiba e Lee amanhã para uma missão. Neji, Hinata, precisarão de seus Byakugans. Lee, precisarão de sua velocidade. Kiba, precisarão de seu faro. A missão de amanhã não será nada fácil... Por isso o time Kakashi também irá com vocês. Estejam no portão de Konoha às 08:30;

- Sim!  
- Tenten, Shino, Kurenai e Gai. Vocês terão outra missão. Estejam preparados.  
Depois de receberem os papéis, todos se retiraram.

~  
- Será uma missão difícil amanhã, né? - Disse Hinata.  
- ...Me parece que está empolgada.  
- E estou. Todas as missões têm me dado experiência.  
- ...Hump. - Bufou Neji. - Acho que terei que protegê-la, no final.

- Ah.. ah! Espera..! Não fica toda vermelha... É brincadeira!  
- ..Eu sei. Mas não é mentira.  
- Claro que é. Vamos nos apressar e surpreender Hiashi-sama, afinal, conseguimos concluir uma missão de Rank A em pouco tempo hoje, não?  
E é assim. Ele sempre a fazia sentir bem. Ela sabia que gostava. Que amava. Que queria. Que necessitava. Que era protegida.  
- Confio em você. - Disse, corando rapidamente.  
- Sim.

_21 de Dezembro, 08:30, Portão de Konoha._  
Estava frio, estava congelando. Neve para todos os lados dificultaria a locomoção dos ninjas, mas nada impediria que concluissem a missão. Cumprimentaram-se, e saíram disparado para o alvo. Pouco diálogo, pouca comunicação e poucos sinais. Silêncio. Silêncio. Silêncio.  
Chegaram ao alvo. Lutas. Sangue. E por fim, silêncio.  
- Todos bem? - perguntou Kakashi  
- Sim. - Exclamaram.  
Prosseguiram a diante, ao seu próximo alvo. Desta vez, não havia comunicação. Não havia diálogo e nem sinais.  
Lutas. Sangue. _E por fim..._

- NEJI-NIISAN! -  
_...Proteção. Sangue. Delírio. Abismo_.  
- Nii-san.. você.. baixou.. a guarda.. Cof cof..  
- Isso é mal. Ela está tossindo sangue. SAKURA!  
- HAI.  
Tentativas em vão.

Não adiantou ninjutsu médico.  
Culpa.  
Missão concluída.  
E por fim, Hospital.

_21 de Dezembro, 19:00, Hospital de Konoha_.  
- Neji, não fique assim.. Não tinha como, você estava cercado, não se culpe.. Ela te protegeu porque ela quis..  
- Não.. Não.. Hiashi-sama.. Não era pra ser assim... Ela está em coma agora... - Disse Neji, soluçando e chorando.  
Lentos passos.  
Era a enfermeira, carregando notícias, seriam elas boas ou ruins?  
- Eu vou! - Exclamou Neji. Ouviu poucas palavras da enfermeira, suficiente para chegar ao delírio e ir visitá-la sem permissão.

Ninguém o seguiu.

Ninguém o culpou.

O descuido foi dele.

Por que?

- HINATA-SAMA!

Sua flor estava acordada. Estava sorrindo, chorando e estendendo a mão.

- Você está bem, Neji...  
- Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama... Hinata...  
- Ah.. Qual a minha situação?  
- Está respirando por aparelhos... - Deu a infeliz notícia, chorando.

- Entendo..

- É tudo culpa minha... Hinata.. tem tantas coisas que eu quero te diz-

- Eu te amo, Neji.

Foi o bastante para ele ouvir aquelas palavras. Calou-se, e quis ficar olhando eternamente para aquela face de anjo. Sabia que era um ato egoísta, mas mesmo assim, queria ficar ali, parado, observando-a.  
- Eu confiei em você.  
- Hinata.. eu sei.. a culpa foi minha.. Eu..  
- E continuarei confiando.  
- ...Ahn?  
- Você disse que era mentira que ia acabar me protegendo. É verdade. Eu consegui. Consegui te proteger, nii-san. Me sinto tão feliz. Tão.. feliz.  
- Hinata... E Naruto?  
- Não diga besteiras... Disse que iria começar tudo do zero, não disse?  
- Hinata... Não morra...  
- Neji.. cuide da Hanabi. Cuide do meu pai e seja líder do clã.

- Não diga besteiras.

- Besteiras? São os meus desejos.  
- Hinata.. eu te amo.. muito... muito.. - Com ele chorando aos prantos, ela se foi. Foi sorrindo. Foi feliz. Sabia que cumprira seu papel e conseguira o que sempre quis: Proteger. Amar e ser amada. Já não esperava viver muito, mesmo. Mas isso, ela conseguiu.. tudo o que queria.  
E foi em uma noite de Dezembro, que a flor se abriu. Abriu-se durante minutos e morrera logo depois. Mas, para Neji, a flor estará sempre aberta e linda, como um incentivo em sua vida. Atenderá os desejos de sua flor, de sua única flor, a sua eterna flor de dezembro.


End file.
